


Social Media

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Circle AU, Flirting, M/M, catfish tw, game show, slight alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Nico and Will are both contestants on the Circle. However, both are also catfishing as part of the game.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Social Media

(based on The Circle, a social media based reality show. Nico and Will are catfish and play as two of my OCs. catfishing, but in a game situation where you are aware people may not be themselves, no consequences. A TV gets broken, brief mention of alcohol)

Will was busy napping on the couch when the alert came through on the screen. He sat up immediately, rubbing his eyes in a failed attempt to see the screen. Once he could see again through the sleep, he read the message- it was time to rank all the contestants. It was only the second day in the circle, and Will was hoping to get ranked first or second so he could become an influencer. Mainly because he wanted to get Percy out of the equation because Jay seemed to talk to Percy a lot and he was apparently a vet, who owned several husky puppies, and spent his time volunteering at an animal shelter. So Will ranked Jay first and Percy last, and randomly assigned everyone else- he didn’t mind Lou Ellen so she ranked second for Will. Once he’d ranked everyone, he had to wait to see the rankings- and when he did, he panicked. He was ranked last, and Percy and Annabeth were the influencers. They flirted a lot in the circle chat, and everybody seemed to like them a lot. He’d only seemed to make friends with Jay- Will loved animals after all, and Will was a junior doctor, so he related to the med school stress.

Will opened up the circle chat, but he just stared for a moment- he had no idea how to fit in. “Uh… Circle, write… hey guys, I ranked last, laughing emoji, hashtag big emo hours. Send message.” He waited anxiously, and Jay messaged first.

‘Don’t be disheartened, Drew, it could be anyone who leaves, rankings don’t mean anything’.

“Who the fuck is Drew?” Will mused, then the penny dropped. “Oh wait shit that’s me, uh… circle, write… aww thanks Jay, it means a lot. No delete that, put… thanks mate, this is worse than the time I got kicked out of an MCR concert for being drunk. Laughing emoji, hashtag big idiot hours.”

The reply came relatively slowly, but finally Jay replied. ‘Oof, sad boi hours, I can’t imagine being kicked out of a concert, but the once I found a stray kitten at a concert so I left early to take care of it.’ Will squealed.

“Circle, message a keysmash. Like just a bunch of random letters from the middle row.” Will watched a keysmash appear and sent it, then realised how lame it looked on it’s own. “Circle, message in capitals I LOVE KITTIES RAWR XD!” Will cringed as soon as it was sent and left the chat quickly.  
\---

Nico stared blankly at the screen. What even was that reply? He didn’t know. But Drew had yeeted himself out of the chat. Nico decided to be bold and open a private chat with Drew, waiting for him to pick up. It had took Nico all his willpower not to scream when Will mentioned MCR. After all, Jay, his catfish ego, liked pop music or classic rock. But Nico’s emo heart was already falling for Drew. Drew finally opened the private chat, and Nico realised he had no idea what to say. “Circle, please message uh… I just wanted to see how you were coping uh… after the uh… shit I forgot the word, what’s the word? Rankings! That’s the word! Circle delete that, start again. Hey Drew, I just wanted to see how you were feeling after the rankings, that was brutal. For the record, I ranked you first. Uh… circle add a kiss. Send. NO SHIT WAIT- too late… merda!” Nico groaned, attempting to smother himself with a pillow, bright red. He waited in agony, until finally, a message came through. 

‘Is that a kiss?’

“CHE CAZZO! MERDA! IDIOTA! OH FUCK WHAT HAVE I DONE! ABORT, ABORT, KILL ME, ABORT!” Nico dramatically threw himself into a box to hide, screaming into his fist and wishing himself to wake up from this nightmare. Then he realised he had to reply and cried out in despair and desolation from the sheer embarrassment. “Circle, write yes. Send. WAIT MERDA NO I MEANT NO OH FUCK I WANNA DIE I GIVE UP OH FUCK!”

The reply happened. ‘Thanks bby xoxo XD x’ Nico threw his croc at the screen and screeched. The fuckning was upon him. He’d accidentally flirted and now the guy was flirting back and the guy was probably going to be kicked out and he’d probably choose to meet Nico. “FUCK I’VE NEVER GOTTEN BEYOND THE YEARNING FROM A DISTANCE PHASE! CHE CAZZO?!” Nico screeched again, and realised he’d broken the monitor. He continued to screech and wail in despair and embarrassment, deciding never to go outside ever again out of fear that the public would recognise him from the show.  
\---

Nico was terrified. Drew had been blocked from the circle, and Nico just knew that Drew would be coming to meet him, and he was absolutely terrified. So he did what any rational person would do. Drenched himself in cologne, scraped his hair back in a man bun, and downed two glasses of wine. And then, the door knocked. He shrieked, then slowly opened the door- and stared. The man looked nothing like Drew’s profile. He was ten times hotter. Nico craved death. He couldn’t speak. “YOU’RE NOT EMO!” He yelled.

“YOU’RE SOME GERARD WAY WANNABE!”

“YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO THAT IS, CLEARLY!”

“TRUE BUT ARE WE JUST GONNA YELL OR CAN I COME IN?”

“YES COME IN BUT WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?”

“Will Solace…” he answered quietly, suddenly shy. Then Nico remembered he was terrifying and he’d probably scared his crush so much Nico would be alone for the rest of his life.

“I’m Nico di Angelo. Alcohol?”

“Yep, hit me with that fermented grape juice!”

“First off, this is cherry and elderflower wine. Secondly, apparently we’re both catfish. Thirdly, we flirted and you’re too pretty to look at. Also damn alcohol makes me honest, pretty boy.” 

Will blushed and made incoherent noises. “You really think I’m pretty?”

“Uh, yeah, especially the freckles, fuck, shit, why am I saying this?”

“Thanks,” Will blushed, “you’re uh- you’re pretty too.”

“You know what,” Nico began, “fuck it. I’m gonna kiss you.”


End file.
